Dance Away With My Heart
by MargretThatcher
Summary: Modern AU. Asami heads to the club for a night out after a breakup. Unbeknownst to her she'll be captivated by a certain bar tending/hip-hop dancer. On Hiatus/In the process of reworking and hopefully finishing
1. Chapter 1

**First time trying Fanfiction. Kind of just wanting to get feedback on my writing. Let me know what ya think, but please, be gentle. Lol.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1

Asami stands in front of the mirror in her room staring at her reflection. Turning this way and that she checks her outfit. Letting out an exasperated sigh she quickly looks down at her phone then types out a message.

\- Are you sure this isn't too soon?

Hitting send she looks at her reflection in the mirror again. Her long delicate fingers fidget with the slim belt that sits snuggly on her hips. It gathers the loose martial of the soft cotton red dress nicely to fit her curves. She eyes the neckline of the dress she'd just bought that morning. The wide collar set far on her shoulders leaving her collar bones exposed before easing into a short V that stopped at the top of her cleavage. She twists, hands on hips and surveys the back of dress. The semi backless design left the pale skin of her back exposed, ending in a point just at the small of her back. The only thing keeping it from being completely backless were a few lacy swaths of fabric that were decorated with tiny, delicate flowers. The same pattern also decorated the short sleeves and long mid-thigh hem line.

Flipping her long black locks over her shoulder Asami took a deep breath before she slid her black heels onto feet. She smirks as she studies her figure in the mirror again. Loving the way the heels make her already long legs seem longer. Her outfit was perfectly tailored for the night out her friends had planned. She gave herself another once over, not wanting anything out of place.

Asami jumped at the sound of pounding on her door. "Come on woman!" Yelled a voice from the other side. Rolling her long lashed emerald green eyes skyward she crossed the room hurriedly. Asami jerked the door open and stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding being trod upon by the shorter woman that came stomping in.

"You're going with us even if I have to drag you out of this house, so don't even start!" The shorter woman spun around with a hand on her hip as the other swiped at the bangs of her short black bob of hair. "Damn girl!" She let out a low whistle as she took in Asami's outfit.

"Opal, are you sure about this?" Asami said as she closed the door and then made her way back to the full length mirror.

"It's been weeks dammit. Surely, the press has moved on by now. You need this! Forget about your douche bag ex for tonight and let's go enjoy ourselves." Opal walked up behind her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "Do you know how hard Bolin worked to get us in tonight?" Opal pleads.

"You know he could have just dropped my name to get reservations?" Asami states, looking at Opal over her shoulder.

"He could have, but I think he wants to impress you. He feels he needs to meet your approval to date me." Opal says as she releases Asami and steps besides her. "Please say you'll go. He wants us to meet his dance crew anyway."

Asami lets out a defeated sigh as she rests a hand on her hip. "Okay, fine! But I am not dancing."

Opal lets out a delighted squeal and dances in a little circle. "Fair enough, but one more thing." With that she pulls a shiny red tube of lipstick from her purse and looks at Asami. "Pucker up sweet cheeks."

:::::::::::::::::::

Opal and Asami step onto the sidewalk from the well-lit parking lot and head towards a larger building. It's all lit up outside with flashing lights and a large neon sign on top. The heavy sound of bass spills onto the street outside from the open doors. The two women make their way past the line of people waiting to get into the Sky Bison.

"You never told me what Bolin had to do to get us in?" Asami asks as the scans the faces of the people in line.

Opal let's out a laugh before replying. "His friend Korra is a bartender here. He told her he'd dog sit for her."

"Dog sit? You made it sound like he had to sell his soul." Asami gives Opal a poke in the ribs.

"Would you stop looking for 'you know who'? He isn't going to be here. Besides I had to tell you something to get you out of the house." Opal shoots her a look.

"Glad to see our masterful plan worked!" A voice booms from up ahead. An average height muscular man steps in front of them, a single curl from his otherwise perfect pompadour hangs in the middle of his forehead. Opal rushes forward and launches herself at him. He catches her in his strong arms and spins a quick circle. Setting her down he turns his attention to Asami. "It's good to see you Asami. You both look lovely this evening." He offers both of them an arm as they start through the door.

"Thank you Bolin. You look nice yourself." Asami graciously accepts Bolin's offered arm and lets him lead them through the door.

Asami can feel the music vibrate in her chest as the small group pauses. They stand for a minute just inside the building before Bolin guides them through a small group of people to the corner of the bar with a reserved sign on it. Bolin pulls a stool out for both ladies before taking one himself.

"Hey Korra." He waves his hand in the air.

Asami sits and glances around at all the people. There's a large group on the dance floor pulsing to the beat of the music. Smaller groups stand here and there talking and laughing. She turns her attention back to the people on the dance floor and watches as they move steadily to the beat.

"Bo, my man. What can I get ya?" A melodic voice calls from behind the bar. It draws Asami's attention away from the dancers. As she turns to face the bar a tanned, mocha colored woman wearing a tight pin striped vest walks towards them. Her chin length brown hair sways as she leans against the bar, her sapphire blue eyes focused solely on Bolin.

"You remember Opal, and this is our friend Asami Sato." He gestures to each woman in turn.

The woman extends a tanned hand across the bar and with a lopsided grin turns her attention to the woman in front of her as Bolin makes another introduction. "Asami, this is Korra Southern."

Asami reaches out and takes the hand tentatively. She feels a little spark of electricity and jumps to jerk her hand back. Tanned fingers wrap firmly around her wrist and hold her in place.

"Sorry, I'm always doing that. Static electricity magnetic. I'm told I make electrifying introductions." Korra says with a smug smile on her face.

Asami smirks and gives a slight chuckle as she meets Korra's eyes. "Do you use that line often?"

"Only if I know it'll work." Korra says as she leans against her elbow on the bar.

Asami squares herself around to the bar. She then places her left elbow on the bar before resting her chin on her hand. She raises one perfectly manicured nail to her lips. "And how do you know if it has worked?"

Asami feels a brush across her knuckles. Looking down she realizes Korra still has a hold of her hand. Blushing slightly she gives a small tug and Korra loosens her grip allowing Asami to slowly pull her hand free.

Korra grins at her and smoothly says, "I have my ways." She turns her attention back to Bolin. "So you guys celebrating or just out for a good time?"

Bolin scratches the back of his neck before replying. "Well I guess we're celebrating." He shoots Opal a questioning look.

"Yes, we're celebrating Asami dumping her douche bag boyfriend. Sorry Bo." Opal pats him on the shoulder.

Asami turns towards Opal. "Geeze Opal. Thanks."

Korra raises an eyebrow as she gathers a few glasses.

"Asami was dating my brother, I've told you about Mako." He waits for Korra to nod before continuing. "It didn't end well. He _was_ kind of a douche bag."

"That's an understatement." Opal huffs out.

Asami lets her head fall into her hands. _I can't freaking take Opal anywhere._

"Gotcha. No worries. Drinks are on me tonight." Korra says as she turns to grab a couple bottles.

"Yes!" Bolin yells and pumps his fist in the air.

"Not you Bo. Just hers." Korra smirks and jerks her head towards Asami. She sets a three empty glasses down in front of Asami, Bolin, and Opal. Korra looks over at Bolin and he gives her a pained expression. She laughs and shakes her head. "Sorry dude, I'll slip a few 'miss orders' your way though." Bolin grins.

"So let's see here. You strike me as someone that likes something sweet with a big kick." Korra reaches out with both hands and lightly wraps her fingers around Asami's wrists. She tugs the other woman's hands away from her face. Asami sits up and looks into Korra's beaming face. She offers a weak smile and nods. Korra rubs her own hands together and smiles wickedly. "You're in luck, I've been itching to try this new drink out on someone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Korra grabs a bottle of pink liquor in her right hand and flips it into the air then catches it with her left hand. She flips it in the air again and bounces it on top her hand spinning it end over end, once, twice, three times. Others at the bar turn to watch as she grabs two more bottles and starts to juggle them in the air.

As Korra juggles the drinks Opal leans over and whispers to Asami. "You look like you've found something you like."

Asami smirks, never taking her eyes off Korra. "Oh, I think I have."

Asami laughs in delight as she watches Korra pluck the bottle of pink liquor from the air and set it on the bar. Korra continues to juggle the green and blue bottles in her right hand and reaches for a metal shaker with crushed ice in it with her left. After she catches the green bottle she sends it high into the air and then quickly catches the blue bottle with the metal shaker. She hovers her hand over the blue bottle and watches as the green bottle starts it's decent. At the last minute she jerks the blue bottle from the metal shaker and catches the green bottle the same way.

Korra lets blue liquor flow into the mixer where it mingles with the green. Next she reaches over and grabs the pink bottle. She pulls the green bottle from the mixer and flips the pink bottle a few times over her hand before she tosses it quickly into the air over her shoulder. She spins around and nimbly catches the bottle behind her back and starts to pour it into the metal shaker.

Korra looks up and sees the big grin on Asami's face. She smiles back in turn and gives the pale skinned woman a wink before pulling the pink bottle from the shaker. She watches the blush creep across Asami's cheeks and smirks to herself as she tightens the lid on the shaker. She gives the shaker a few flips into the air and grabs two more from the corner. She quickly splits the contents of the first shaker between the other two. Then staking all three shakers on top of each other she holds them up over the three glasses she placed on the bar earlier and begins to pour the liquid slowly.

Asami watches as the bright colors spill forth into the glasses, mingling briefly before separating into their own color. The sea green liquor settles to the bottom of the glass while the neon pink rises to the top. The bright blue stays in the middle. With the last of the contents emptied from the shakers Korra reaches over and grabs an unlabeled bottle with a clear liquid inside. She then unscrews the top and takes a big mouthful. With the bottle in her right hand she sweeps her arms back and pulls a lighter forward in her left.

Korra casts her head skyward and spews the liquid from her mouth into the air. It passes through the small flame from the lighter and suddenly a fireball rises towards the ceiling. There's a collective gasp from the onlookers quickly followed by a round of applause. Korra grabs a towel and wipes at her face before turning back towards Asami and the others.

"Go ahead. Let me know what you think." She leans on the bar and pushes two glasses forward, one towards Opal and the other towards Asami. She turns her hand upward in front of Bolin and with a serious expression says, "That'll be ten dollars, sir." Bolin frowns and his bottom lip protrudes in a pout. They all laugh at him before Korra slides the drink forward and grabs another towel to wipe the area clean.

Asami takes a careful sip of the concoction and let's it play across her tongue before she grins and takes another larger one. "That's good." She licks her lips, "cotton candy?" She looks at Korra for an answer. Korra nods and watches as Asami takes another drink. It slides over her lips and bubbles just a little. The sweet cotton candy lets the drink slide down easily before it's followed by a slow warm burn that heats Asami from the inside out.

"What's in this?" Opal asks as she leans across Bolin to get Korra's attention.

Korra shakes her head. "Afraid I'm not allowed to divulge the ingredients of my super-secret recipe."

Opal laughs and nudges Asami with her elbow. Asami takes another drink and leans forward. In a low voice she asks, "Are you at least allowed to tell us what it's called or is that super-secret as well?" Asami raises an eyebrow as she stares into Korra's eyes.

Korra laughs and leans in closer. "If you promise not to tell." She places a finger over her lips and gives Asami another wink.

"Oh, I'm very good at keeping secrets. My lips are sealed." Asami mimics zipping her lips closed. She watches the merriment play out in Korra's eyes and the way the corners of her mouth turn up as she smiles.

"Sweet Sato." Korra says and grins over at Asami as she walks over to a black marker board. Grabbing a green marker she writes Sweet Sato on the board and puts $15 next to it.

Opal nudges Asami in the ribs and leans in. "Since when do you flirt with cute bar tenders?" She gives Asami another nudge before taking another drink of her Sweet Sato.

"I'm not flirting." Asami tosses back.

"But you didn't disagree with her being cute." Bolin chimes in as he leans around Opal to look at Asami.

Asami feels heat rise in her cheeks again and takes another drink.

"Korra, you working all night?" Bolin yells as the tan woman hands two Sweet Satos to a waiting man.

"Nah, I'll be done in a few. Why?" She tosses a towel over her shoulder and walks back towards them.

"Maybe you'd like to hang out with us when you're finished?" Opal asks and jumps when Asami pokes her in the ribs.

Korra's eyes bubble with excitement and she nods her head. "That'd be great. Thanks!" Then she turns and begins filling the orders of some of the people waiting.

Asami watches Korra as she laughs and jokes with the customers. She notices how Korra takes the time to chat with each one. She shamelessly lets her eyes roam freely over Korra. They trace a trail from the woman's face all the way down to Korra's red tennis shoes. Asami brings her eyes back up slowly, enjoying the view. She notices there's a small patch of skin between the top of Korra's dark jeans and the bottom of the vest. Suddenly Korra turns back towards Asami catching her staring. Asami blushes a little as Korra takes Asami's now empty glass and places it in the sink. "Can I get you another Sexy Sato?"

Asami raises an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side, "I thought you said it was called a Sweet Sato?"

Korra smirks, as she responds, "Keep looking at me like that and I'll definitely have to change the name." Korra slides another drink in front of Asami and turns to take a few more drink orders.

Asami takes a few sips, letting the sweet taste slide down her throat then smiles at the light burn left behind. Asami feels a hand on the small of her back and turns to give Opal a menacing look. Only it's not Opal, or Bolin, Asami glares into the eyes of a tall, skinny man. He brushes his hand through his already disheveled oily hair and leans on the bar invading Asami's personal space.

"Hey gorgeous. Care to dance?" He breathes in her face and runs a finger over his pencil thin mustache.

Asami waves her hand in front of her face as her nose is assaulted by an unwelcome stench. She looks around for Opal and Bolin and spies them on the dance floor. "No, I don't dance, but thank you." She says as she tries to turn back around towards the bar. A rough hand grabs her shoulder.

"Come on now sweet heart, don't be like that." He leans in closer. His breath rolls out of his maw like a green fog carrying the stench of vomit and God knows what else.

Asami scrunches up her nose and grabs a mint from the bowl on the bar. She shoves it in the man's face. "Please sweet Jesus, chew this."

"What the fuck?" The man jerks back and the vein in his neck bulges. He slaps his hand down on the bar.

"I think that was her polite way of saying your breath smells like eight cans of shark shit, Tahno. Perhaps you should take the mint and try your lines elsewhere?" Korra leans on the bar in front of Asami and studies her nails. She looks over at the large angry man then back to Asami.

"Mind your own business, Korra." Tahno shoves a large finger towards Korra's face, then turns back to Asami.

Korra shrugs her shoulders and stands up, "I've told you poor oral hygiene is a game killer. Besides, Tosh has already warned you about bothering the ladies." Korra stares at the oily man and slowly reaches for the unlabeled bottle from earlier.

"Fuck off Korra. This is between the princess here and myself." Tahno sneers at both women.

"Well sir, you leave me no choice." Korra says before swiftly bringing the bottle to her mouth and raising a lighter. Asami's eyes go wide and she turns away just a raging fireball flies over head. Tahno shrieks and stumbles backwards. His foot catching on a barstool causing him to topple into a nearby group. He plows into them, jostling their drinks around and spilling half of them.

The man heaves himself up and glares daggers at Korra. She leans calmly against the bar, waves her hand and lets out a loud wolf whistle. A large muscular man dressed all in black comes from a nearby corner and claps a hand on the Tahno's shoulder. "Tosh, see that our brow less friend here is escorted out please." At the mention of brow less Tahno raises his hands to his face and feels at his eyebrows, or rather where they were. He growls and makes a lunge towards the bar. Tosh grabs him roughly in a headlock and drags him backwards out the door.

Asami turns back towards the bar and immediately finds herself staring into a pair of brilliant blue eyes. "You okay?" Korra asks as she reaches up and brushes a stray piece of hair away from Asami's face.

Asami nods then raises an eyebrow, "shark shit?"

Korra opens her mouth to speak but is cut off as a woman bounces her way over to the bar. "Nice to see you still know how to make friends." The tall petite woman takes an empty bar stool.

Korra beams and turns her attention to the woman. "When the hell did you get to town?" Korra leans over the bar and pulls the woman into a hug. They both laugh as Asami watches from the corner of her eye.

"We just got in." The woman says as she motions to a young man standing just behind her.

Korra cocks an eyebrow, "we?" Then grins at the woman as she extends her hand to the youth. "You must be Kai. Jinora has told me a lot about you."

A smile splits the young man's face as he excitedly pumps Korra's hand up and down. "She's told me a lot about you as well Korra. It's nice to finally meet you." Releasing Korra's hand Kai steps behind Jinora and rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Give me two minutes and I'll be right back." Korra grins, reaches out and grabs the piece mint from in front of Asami. Unwrapping it she pops it into her mouth, gives Asami a wink, and turns to the blackboard.

Asami feels the heat rise in her cheeks again. Shaking her head she turns back to watch the bodies gyrating on the dance floor.

"Are you Asami Sato?" A voice says next to her. Smiling she turns and is face to face with Jinora. Jinora grins and then blushes. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm just really excited to meet you. Your company has done so much for the medical field."

Asami nods her head and offers a kind smile. "Its fine, and it's nice to meet you."

Jinora nods and waves her hand between herself and Kai. "We're both medical students, so it really is an honor for us to meet you."

Asami reaches over and shakes hands with both of them before turning back to her drink. She watches Korra at the other end of the bar as she juggles a few glasses in the air.

"How do you know Korra?" Jinora asks as Kai hands her a glass of soda. Asami turns and notices the large red X on both their hands that indicates their not yet twenty-one.

"We actually just met. My friends Opal and Bolin ditched me for the dance floor." Asami says and jerks a thumb in the direction of the couple.

"Jinora, leave her alone and go dance with your boyfriend." Korra yells from behind the bar. She grins at Asami and then turns her attention back to the customers.

Jinora sticks her tongue out at Korra then sets her drink on the bar. Standing she grabs Kai by the hand and turns to Asami. "You can join us if you'd like."

"Oh no, go ahead. I don't dance." Asami shakes her head and turns her attention back to her drink. After a few more sips she turns, watching her friends on the dance floor. She grins as she watches Bolin perform the sprinkler while those around him succumb to a fit of giggles.

Soon the song changes to one she knows and she sways her foot to the beat. She turns and picks her near empty drink up, taking a sip she watches Korra untie the apron from behind her back.

Korra watches Asami as she dances in her seat. She reaches behind her back and unties her apron, pulls her tips from it and shoves the wad of cash into her pocket. Throwing the apron under the bar she turns and yells at the redheaded bar tender at the far corner.

"Suki, I'm out." She waves her hand and Suki nods back. Turning quickly Korra runs towards the end of the bar where Asami sits. As she nears the bar she steps up on the small step stool and launches herself into the air. Placing her hands on the bar she finishes vaulting over the bar and adds a mid-air twist as she lands on the other side in front of Asami. She turns around and bows to the sound of applause. Straightening up she grabs Asami's hand and gives her a tug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on, quit dancing in your seat and come shake what ya momma gave ya." Korra's face breaks into a large smile and she tugs at Asami's hand again.

Asami covers her mouth with her other hand and laughs into it. Unable to resist that silly lopsided grin she gives into Korra's insistent tugs and follows her out on the dance floor. Korra weaves her way through the press of bodies leading Asami to the center. She leads them to where Bolin, Opal, Jinora, and Kai are already dancing. Korra gives them welcoming smile as she pulls Asami closer.

Asami moves a little stiffly and casts a look at Opal. Opal grins and leans over to whisper something in Korra's ear. Korra locks eyes with Asami and a lopsided grin appears on her face as she nods her head. Korra steps to the right and spins around behind Asami. She places her hands on Asami's waist. Leaning forward, Korra's warm breathe whispers across Asami's ear and neck. "Just move with me."

Asami nods and feels Korra's hands guide her hips to the beat of the music. She sways them to the left and right. She catches the sound of Opal's laughter followed by a "shake it girl." Asami can't help herself. She grins and feeling a little braver about dancing in front of people raises her arms over her head and adds a slight twist to the sway of her hips.

Korra groans inwardly at the sight of Asami's hips swaying. She lets her eyes travel down the woman's back, over the lines of her shoulder blades. Following the lines of Asami's curves, noticing how her dress fits snugger in certain areas. Reaching her hands up Korra slides her fingers down Asami's arms a little. Then she wraps them lightly around Asami's forearms, just above her elbows and pulls them down.

Asami shivers at the way Korra's fingers leave a little trail of warmth in their wake. Smirking Asami takes a step back bringing Korra's body closer to her own. Asami gasps in surprise when Korra pulls on her waist, bringing their bodies together fully. Asami can feel her backside rubbing against Korra's hips.

Korra leans forward as the song changes into a slower beat. She presses herself against Asami's back and wraps her arms around the pale skinned woman. Asami shivers against the heat coming from the tanned arms that settle around her. She leans back and presses herself more against the woman behind her. Feeling Korra's breasts press against her back. Asami inhales sharply as she feels Korra's warm hands move across her stomach, up her sides and back down again.

Korra lets her fingers dance across Asami's body. As they trail across the fabric of Asami's dress Korra can't help but wonder what the skin underneath would feel like. Asami places her hands on top of Korra's when they reach her hips. She feels Korra pull away from her slightly. Taking the opportunity Asami turns around and slides her hands up Korra arms and rests them on her shoulders. Asami stares into Korra's sapphire eyes as she steps closer. Draping her arms around Korra's neck, Asami smiles at her.

As the music shifts again Korra pulls Asami forward, sliding her hands from the pale woman's lovely hips around to her back. Korra rests them against the small of Asami's back and is thrilled when her thumb finds a bare patch of skin. Korra moves her thumb in slow, tantalizing circles around it. Asami's breathe catches in her chest and she locks eyes with Korra again.

Asami's eyes drift down to those unpainted, tempting, caramel colored lips. She watches as Korra's tongue darts out, wetting them before she rubs her lips together. Asami glances back up and sees Korra's eyes sparkle.

Korra had noticed when Asami's eyes wandered to her lips. Grinning smugly she leaned forward a little bit and watched Asami's eyes widen as she flicked her tongue across her lips. Trying not to chuckle Korra wore a smirk when Asami looked back up into Korra's eyes.

Korra can feel the heat between their bodies as she leans forward more. She doesn't dare break eye contact with those emerald beauties as she tilts her head to the side.

Asami feels a stir in her lower abdomen as she leans forward. She cups her hand around the back of Korra's neck and runs her fingers through the hair at her nape. Then tugs Korra forward impatiently.

Korra grins and tilts her chin up, giving Asami better access. Korra's caramel lips just graze across Asami's ruby reds. Korra hears Asami let out a groan as Asami lowers her forehead to rest against her own. Korra feels the blood rush through her head, can hear it pound through her ears. The music in the background barely audible as her heart tries to leap from her chest. Asami's scent, jasmine, fills her nose, causing her brain's neurons to misfire

Asami's heart stutters in her chest. Closing her eyes she leans forward to close the distance between their lips. She gives a shudder as her lips fall upon Korra's. Korra's mouth feels feverish as it moves against her own. Asami feels a tingling sensation across her bottom lip as Korra's tongue skims across it. Asami parts her lips in invitation, welcoming the chance to taste.

Korra slides her hands up and down Asami's back as their tongues mingle together. She can taste a hint of cotton candy that lingers on Asami's lips from the drinks she's had. It's intoxicating, the sweet taste that's mixed with the ragged heat that crashes against her own wanting lips. Korra's head fogs up when she feels the brush of Asami's teeth against her bottom lip.

Korra feels a hand on her shoulder but shrugs it off as she continues to kiss the woman in her arms. She feels the hand on her shoulder again, this time it gives a shake. Someone calls her name and suddenly a bright light shines in her face.

Korra jumps back to find one of the spotlights shining down on her and Asami. Two lanky men, Wing and Wei, stand off to Korra's right side smirking at each other. Korra glances around and sees Asami watching her as she dances with Opal.

The DJ scratches out a new beat and Korra grins at the song. She fist bumps Wing and Wei and slaps Bolin on the back. The red head from behind the bar, Suki, dances out of the crowd clapping her hands over her head.

Asami watches as Wing and Wei, Opal's twin brothers work in a circle getting the crowd to make some space. Opal grabs Asami by the hand and pulls her to the front of the circle.

"Bolin and Korra's crew got called out." Opal says as she leans over towards Asami.

"What do you mean called out?" Asami asks. She watches the small group of five arrange themselves around the open space.

"It's a dance off girlie! You'd know what was going on had you not been making out with ol' Blue Eyes over there. I think someone's over Mako." Opal gives Asami a wicked grin and an eyebrow wag. Asami giggles as she hip checks Opal.

Suddenly the club goes dark and the DJ's voice comes over the speakers. "All right, all right. We got a challenge going on in here. The Tigerdillos have thrown the gauntlet down. They're calling out the Fire Ferrets y'all. So be a dear and stand clear, watch your feet, and for God's sake don't blink, cause this gonna be sick. Let's kick it!"

The lights start to come back on and a new beat pumps its way from the speakers. The lights flash and Asami watches as a figure moves, Bolin, moves his body to the music. Wing and Wei start in, following Bolin's exact steps. The three of them go through the same motions one more time and then freeze as the music stops.

A deafening bass thump resonates out ward as the people watching jostle for a better view. With each bass strike Bolin, Wing, and Wei move their bodies. Getting faster to match the beat, suddenly the DJ gives the record a quick scratch and chaos breaks out.

Korra hears the cue of the music and as the lights start pulsating her and Suki run forward and tumble into a front hand spring. When they land the crowd goes wild. Korra finds Asami at the front of the circle as she rolls her body up and then stomps down with her right foot. She doesn't have to look behind her to know that others are doing the same. They've practiced this dance millions of times. She could do it in her sleep. She twists her body and rocks her hips as she keeps her eyes on the emerald jewels in front of her.

Asami watches the way Korra's body moves to the music. It's mesmerizing. She's trying to figure out the mechanics needed to get the body to move in such a way. Then she laughs as she realizes her 'nerd brain', as Opal affectionately calls it was trying to takeover. She feels Opal nudge her elbow and looks over with the biggest smile she's had on her face all night.

The music thunders and pumps through the crowd. Korra ghosts her away around the floor for her solo stopping when she's face to face with Asami again. Korra grins as her favorite part of the routine approaches. She locks eyes with Asami as the music quiets again. Then as the music starts up in a slower tempo she rolls her body forward. Her hips inches from Asami. She rolls her body a few more times then takes a step back flowing into a back bend. Korra follows through with her body until she's straight up and down, feet in the air. She spreads her legs out and bends her elbows, nose almost touching the floor, as Suki comes flying superman style over her and lands in a tuck and roll.

Asami's eyes widen at the athleticism displayed by the dancers. They away they move their bodies so fluidly. When the music stops for the final time the crowd goes wild and Asami cheers right along with them. Korra leads the Fire Ferrets away from the small circle as another group starts to step into it.

Asami watches as Korra turns her attention to the red head that danced with them. Korra's eyes fall onto Asami she listens to Suki whisper frantically. A grin lit upon her face and she turns and gives Suki a quick peck on the cheek before the other girl hustle away.

Asami felt a sudden urge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She shakes her head to clear her ugly thoughts as she feels Opal's hand on her shoulder and casts her a sideways look.

"Down girl. Suki's married." Opal grins wickedly and leans closer to Asami as she drops her voice to a whisper. "If Korra can move like that out there just imagine how she must move in bed." Opal laughs at the look on Asami's face. As a huffing Bolin approaches Opal give Asami a teasing smile and throws herself at his chest. "Cuddly bear, you did amazing!" Then she noisily plants a kiss on his lips.

Korra watches Asami's face turn red as Opal moves away from her. Grinning she steps into the circle of people next to her. Asami shuffles closer to Korra and leans over to whisper in her ear. "How do you get your body to move like that?"

Korra reaches around Asami's back and lets her hand come to rest on her hip. Pulling Asami flush to her side she leans in and reaches up with her free hand to brush Asami's hair behind her ear. "I'll have to show you in a more private setting." Korra teases into her ear.

As the Tigerdillos settle into their starting positions Korra watches Asami from the corner of her eye. She sees Asami bite her lip, like she's pondering something. Korra leans over and asks, "What's wrong?"

Asami shakes her head and mumbles over the music that starts to thump, "nothing."

Korra leans back in towards her ear. "The look on your face says otherwise."

Asami shrugs her shoulders and glances at the ground. Opal who's been watching them from the corner of her eye leans over. "She saw you give Suki a kiss on the cheek." Opal jerks her head back with a laugh as Asami swats at her.

Korra considers this information for a moment and smiles as she realizes the problem. "Suki's married. Even if she wasn't she's not my type anyway. She just told me that Varrick, the owner, wants to add Sweet 'n Sexy Sato to the main menu."

Asami ducks her head and then nods in understanding. She watches the Tigerdillos dance for a few seconds and then leans back towards Korra. "Sorry. I shouldn't have thought ill of the exchange, it's just," She's cut off as a pair of caramel lips plant themselves over her mouth rendering her speechless.

Korra pulls back and says, "Don't worry about it, just enjoy the evening."

Asami grins and goes back to watching the Tigerdillos. They picked a good song, but Asami can see they don't move as well as the Fire Ferrets did. She watches as one of the guys in the back is behind in his steps. As the music stops the Tigerdillos move back to their side of the circle accompanied by a small chorus of boos.

There's a rumble from the speakers causing the crowd to go quiet, then the DJ speaks. "Okay folks, I'm just gonna be honest here. That...was a train wreck. I can't believe ya'll come up in here throwing the gauntlet down and then perform like that. You should be ashamed of yourselves! With that said Fire Ferrets y'all brought the steps man. Loved it man, loved it. All right we gonna go back to groovin' here in just a sec. I'm gonna end with a reminder that last call is in one hour people so get to drinkin'. Oh and in case any of you haven't already tried it yet, I highly recommend you order the Sweet 'n Sexy Sato."

Music pours from the speakers again and the press of bodies moves out to fill in the gap. Korra leans in towards Asami, "I'll be right back." Then she turns and quickly hurries through the crowd. Asami finds herself pushed between Wing and Wei as everyone pushes for room to move around. The boys wave and put a little distance between themselves and her. Asami feels a bump from behind her and turns to find Opal's backside gyrating to the music. She laughs and lets her body move with the beat.

Korra watches her friends dance from the DJ booth. Actually her eyes never leave Asami as the pale skinned goddess moves the music. Her hips hypnotizing. Skoochy turns the tables a couple times and then removes his headphones.

"That was tight girl. Fierce ya know?" Skoochy says drawing Korra out of her haze. Skoochy reaches out and exchanges a fist bump with Korra.

"Thanks Skooch, hey can you do me a favor?" She asks as she hands Skoochy a couple of bills.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's not long and Asami feels a familiar pair of hands on her hips again. Smiling she turns around in Korra's arms and moves closer. They dance together for a few songs until the music fades out. The speakers emit a rustle followed by the voice of the DJ.

"Got a special request right here ladies and gentlemen. Grab someone sexy and drag them out on this floor. We 'bout to slow things down and go from booty shaking to tummy rubbing here." A new song comes through the speakers, slow and sultry sounding.

Korra tugs gently at Asami's hips and brings them a tad closer to her own. Patiently Korra waits, moving her body to the beat of the music, wanting Asami to close the last bit of distance between them. Korra watches Asami's face as the song plays on. She hadn't asked for this song, only that Skoochy slow things down for a bit, and slow things down he did. It was like the club had done a complete 180 from the time the doors opened till now.

Asami feels Korra's tug towards her, and can't help but feel a little disappointed that there's still room between their bodies. She wants to be closer, to feel the heat from Korra's body warm her own. She looks up and meets Korra's intense gaze. Asami feels her knees go a little weak. She stares at those caramel lips, her own mouth watering for another taste. Her heart pounds in her chest as she slowly steps forward, closing the remaining distance between them. Asami adjusts her arms around Korra's neck, letting her finger tips wander the back of it. She feels Korra's hands slide around to the lowest part of her back, resting just above the curve of her backside.

Korra rubs her cheek against Asami's and then raising up on her toes plants a kiss on her forehead. Asami lets a content sigh escape her lips before lowering her head against Korra's shoulder. The pair dance this way until the song end, just swaying to the music, lost in the press of their bodies.

The speakers emit the voice of the DJ, "That," sniffle, "that was beautiful man. Just beautiful. Now it's time for last call y'all. Let's get it popping." Then the speakers start to pump out more bass.

Korra had stopped moving when the music did but she didn't let go of Asami. She stared into those magnificent green eyes and leaned forward. Asami happily let her mouth meet Korra's. She felt her lips heat up from the warmth that spread from Korra's mouth. Asami ran her hands across Korra's shoulders and her neck, letting her tongue dance forth to joyously meet Korra's.

Korra felt her blood heat up as her mouth met Asami's delicate lips. When their tongues met she tried to keep her breathing steady but it was far too difficult. She couldn't get enough air, but she didn't want to pull away. Finally lungs screaming Korra pulls back her chest heaving for air.

Asami gives Korra a concerned look as Korra rests her forehead against Asami's. Korra takes a deep breath trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Then offering Asami a lopsided grin she pants out, "I think … you just … took my breath away."

Smirking back at Korra Asami laughs. "That was really cheesy, cute, but still cheesy." Korra laughs, then quickly dips her head and presses a soft kiss to Asami's exposed collar bone.

Asami somehow manages to contain the moan that threatened to slip from her lips. She enjoyed the sensation she felt from Korra's lips on that sensitive spot. With a smile on her face and Korra's hand gripped tightly in her own Asami leads them both back through the steady pulse of bodies to the bar.

Opal and Bolin sit at the previously vacated seats. Each sipping a Sweet 'n Sexy Sato. Wing and Wei stand off to the side talking animatedly to each other. While Kai and Jinora are far too busy making out to notice the two women approach.

"Bo, what's everyone doing after this?" Korra asks as she takes the last empty stool. She pull Asami over and positions her between her legs. Asami smiles as she leans back against Korra's chest. Korra's arms come around Asami and she rests her chin lightly on Asami's right shoulder.

Bolin looks around at everyone and shakes his head. He leans over and speaks to Opal quickly. Opal glances up at Bolin and stick her bottom lip out in a pout. Korra chuckles at the look and turns her head to nuzzle at Asami's ear.

"Opal wants to go hang at your place, apparently that sounds more fun than going home for some snuggle time." Bolin says in a disappointed tone as he sets his empty glass on the bar.

Korra rolls her eyes at him. "If that's okay with everyone else. We can grab takeout from Narook's Noodle on the walk over." Korra says as she casts a look at everyone. Everyone bobs their head in a yes. "Sweet, let me grab my jacket."

Korra nudges Asami gently for her to move. She quickly stands and then leans as far over the bar as possible. Everyone laughing at Korra's ass sticking up in the air.

Opal slides over by Asami. "I see you two have gotten close." She states with a raised eyebrow.

Asami nods her head, "there's just something about her Opal. She's ... I don't know how to explain it."

Opal nods in understanding. "Still wishing you'd stayed home?" She inquiries and nudges Asami playfully.

Asami laughs, "Hardly."

Opal grins wickedly as she starts to head back towards Bolin, raising her voice so the small group can hear her, "Ya know Asami, if you stare any harder you'll burn a couple holes in Korra's fine ass there." Bolin and Opal howl with laughter as Asami's face turns a few shades of red.

Korra grabs her jacket and straightens back up to the sound of laughter. She turns around and raises an eyebrow in question. Opal waves her off as she slowly gains control over her laughter.

Korra walks over and places a hand in the small of Asami's back. "Are you guys ready?" Everybody nods and they stand to head for the door.

They make it a few feet when Tosh steps from the darkened corner and motions to Korra. Korra leads the small group over. "Korra, there's trouble at front. Tahno made a few calls after we tossed him to the curb" He glances at Asami, "I'd take her out the back if I were you. Lin says the alley is clear." Then he turns on his heel and fades back into the shadows.

"What do you want to do Sami?" Opal places a hand on Asami's shoulder.

"I'd rather not end up on the front page of tomorrow's paper. Korra, can we get to your place through the alley?" Asami steps a little closer to mocha skimmed woman.

"Yeah, but if we all go we'll be spotted." Korra looks around at everyone.

"You two can't go through the alley alone, that's asking for trouble." Bolin says as he steps out from behind Opal.

"Wing and I can go with them. The alley is a straight shot through to Narook's a couple blocks over." Wei states matter of factly.

"That should work. If you four make a lot of noise on your way out you should be able to draw enough attention to let us slip through the alley." Korra says as she turn towards Asami, holding her leather jacket out, "Asami put this on." Asami turns and slides her arms into the jacket, reaching back she pulls her curly black hair out from under it.

Korra turns to Kai and holds her hand out, palm up. "Can I borrow your beanie?" Jinora reaches up and snatches the red beanie from the top of Kai's head. Korra turns and holds it out to Asami. "I hate for you to mess up your hair gorgeous but, this might help you go unnoticed." Asami nods and quickly pulls the beanie on her head. She brings the opening to rest on the tops of her ears and lets the rest fall into a natural slouch.

Korra nods her head and reaches her hand out towards Asami. Asami gratefully grabs it and intertwines their fingers. "See you guys on the other side." Bolin waves as the group separates into two smaller ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**I noticed I switch between present and past tensed a bit in this chapter, and probably in the others as well. Some of it just sounded better written one as compared to the other. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone.**

Chapter 5

Korra steps out the back door of the club into the dark alleyway outside. She blinks a few times to adjust her eyes to the lack of flashing lights. She watches a lone figure pull away from the shadows and step towards her. She stiffens a little before she recognizes the silhouette.

"You're good kid. I already checked down both sides." The figure says.

Korra nods her head in thanks. "Appreciate it Lin." As she speaks Korra motions for the others to join her in the alleyway.

Asami took in the figure of the tall, broad shoulder woman. Her close cropped graying hair, the scar that ran across one cheek, and the pissed look on her face. The woman, Lin as Korra had named her, cut her eyes to Asami.

"Hope you know what you're getting yourself into hanging with this one." Lin spoke and jerked a thumb in Korra's direction.

Korra clutches a hand to her chest and feigned hurt. "Lin, you wound me! You make it sound like I'm a bad influence." Korra smirks.

Lin snorts before clasping a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Ha! Whatever kid. You guys better get going. Keep your eyes open, I saw Shin slinking around earlier." Lin nods to each of them in turn before entering the club.

Korra jerks her head for them to follow her and they head down the ill lit alleyway. Asami cast her eyes about as she walked with the small group. Her hands shoved deep into the pockets of Korra's jacket. She wrinkled her nose at the unwelcomed stench of old trash, and jump a little when a rat skitters across their path.

"So, why are the press after you?" Korra asks, finally breaking the silence that had encompassed the group.

"Damn, Korra. You been under a rock?" Wing laughs as he playfully smacks his brother on the shoulder.

"I mean I know you haven't been in Republic City long, but surely you've read a paper, or seen the news?" Wei chimes in as he scratches his chin in thought. "Wait, you honestly have no idea who she is do you?" Wei asks in a surprised tone.

Korra looks back and forth between the twins, then raises her hand and scratches nervously at the back of her neck. "Uh, I'm sorry. Should … should I know who she is, er, I mean … should I know who you are?" Directing her question from Wei to Asami instead.

Asami smiles and shakes her head. "I'll admit I've never met anyone who didn't already know who I am, or well who the news told them I am." She raises her eyes from the asphalt and looks over to Korra. "It's actually refreshing really. You don't have any of those stupid preconceived notions that the press likes to put in people's heads about me."

"True, though I'd like to think those wouldn't have influenced any of decisions tonight." Korra slows her pace a little, her eyes on the end of the alleyway. "So, who are you? Only tell me what you think I should know about you." Korra glances at Asami, and jerks her head for the boys to pass them.

Wing and Wei both hurry ahead a little ways, giving the girls a little privacy, but still close enough to not leave them on their own. Asami considers Korra's question carefully as they continue to walk down the dirty alley, but much slower than the pace they started with.

"I just turned twenty-four this year. I drive professionally for my father's company. Races, stunt courses, whatever." Asami shrugs her shoulders like being a professional driver _isn't_ a big deal. "I love working on cars, don't let my nails fool you, I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Asami says and comes to a stop, turning to face Korra.

"Wow, race car driver?" Korra stops and looks to Asami as she nods her head in confirmation. "I obviously have been watching the wrong sports channel." Korra smiles and offers her arm for Asami to take. Asami reaches out and takes hold of Korra's arm as they continue to walk down the alley again.

"Tell me something about yourself." Asami states, then with a smirk on her lips playfully adds. "I mean I just spent half the night making out with you, which I normally never do, so I feel it's only fair."

Korra guffaws at the comment and shakes her head. "I just moved here from Alaska maybe a month ago. Found work at the Sky Bison, that's how I met Bolin. He and the twins saw me dancing one night and well that was the birth of the Fire Ferrets." They walk a few more steps in silence. "Jinora was telling me that your company builds medical supplies." Korra darts her eyes to Asami face then quickly adds, "Again, only tell me what you want me to know." Asami's lips are thin as she considers the questions, weighing her options.

"I'm a co-CEO for a very wealthy company. That company does in fact design and distribute medical supplies, along with other things." Asami replies, and hopes that Korra will find it sufficient. Deep down Asami dreads Korra finding out who she really is. _They always run or stick around for the money._ Asami glances over at Korra and notes that she seems to be mulling the new information over.

Suddenly a light bulb comes on in Korra's mind. _Her last name's Sato._ Korra has a suspicion in the back of her mind know of who Asami must be. _No, surely not, she can't possibly be… can she?_

"You know, I have a Sato-Cycle." Korra states nonchalantly.

"That's interesting." Asami hesitates before asking, "Do you like your Sato-Cycle?"

Korra considers the question for a moment then before replying. "Fuck no! Damn thing leaks oil all over the place, and I couldn't even get it in my favorite color."

Asami smirks and opens her mouth to speak, suddenly she feels Korra stop beside her. Korra uses her arm and slowly eases Asami back behind her, never taking her eyes off the figure in front of her. She gently takes her arm from the other woman's grasp and slowly slides her way in front of Asami. Asami looks up and sees a dark figure standing between them and the twins. Her eyes widen a little as Korra settles in front of Asami.

Korra turns her head a little and whispers over her shoulder. "Stay close, keep your head down, and stay behind me." Asami nods her head and then ducks her chin, pulling herself closer behind Korra. Movement at the other end of the alley catches her eye. Another figure steps out of the shadows behind her.

"Korra, behind us." Asami hisses into Korra's ear. Korra nods in response and shifts her stance so she can watch both figures in her peripherals. Korra glances up a head and sees Wing and Wei slowly backing down the alley as a figure approaches them from the front.

"Korra, wrong place for a romantic stroll don't you think?" A voice rings out from overhead.

Korra glances up and spies the figure standing on a fire escape. "Hey Shin. Just passing through. Thought we'd skip the crowds out front ya know? How's Ping? Heard he got cuffed last week." Korra licks her lips nervously. _Careful Korra, this could go bad real quick._

"Relax Korra. I just want to chat. Ping's good, made bail and is hiding out for a few." Shin says calmly. He slowly makes his way down the stairs and joins the others on the ground. "Haven't seen you around the ring in a few. Where ya been?" Shin stops a few feet in front of Korra and Asami. "Who's your friend?" He jerks his chin towards Korra's shoulder.

"Just taking a breather, training a little more, working on a few things. Zolt scheduled to fight next week? Heard he might have some competition against that new kid. " Korra elects to answer the first question and hopes Shin will forget his second.

Shin smirks and steps closer. "Yeah he is, and he might." He stops and leans into Korra's face. "Who is your friend Korra?" Korra watches the other figures close in, the twins are back to back. Wing watching the figures approach in front, and Wei watching the ones close around Korra. Korra feels her hands clinch. She slides her foot out, ready to fight if she has too.

Asami feels Korra tense up, like a snake about to strike. She peers over Korra's shoulder and watches the men close in slowly. She glances at Shin, takes a deep breath, and steps around Korra sticking her hand out. "Hi, I'm Yue." Asami pastes the biggest smile on her face and waits for the man to accept her outstretched hand.

Shin offers a sleazy smile in turn. He accepts Asami's hand, carefully bends forward, and raises it to his mouth, where he brushes his slimy lips across it. Asami wills herself not to jerk her hand away. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Yue." He smiles that same sleazy, disgusting smile up at Asami. When Shin drops Asami's hand Korra reaches out and wraps her fingers around Asami's wrist. With a slight tug she guides Asami back behind her.

"Are my friends scaring you Korra?" Shin looks around at the men with him. "Boy's please. You're scaring the ladies." The men snicker, but take a few steps back giving Korra and Asami more space.

"Korra?" A voice yelled from the far end of the alley. Korra glanced over quickly and saw Bolin walking towards them. Kai trailed behind him while Opal and Jinora stood to the side watching.

"I see I've kept you from your friends. I apologize for that." Shin whistles loudly. Korra watches as the men melt into the shadows. "Korra, I look forward to seeing you at the _next_ fight." Shin coated the words with honey. Korra knew better than to take them for the simple statement they wore, she sensed the underlying threat. She understood what Shin was doing. Korra watched as Shin walked down the middle of alley headed towards the club, whistling the whole way.

Asami stepped forward to stand beside Korra. She glanced down and watched Korra clinch and unclench her fists. "Korra? Are you okay?" Asami waited or a response, when Korra gave none she reached out and put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Korra?" Asami tried again. Finally she drew Korra's eyes away from the retreating figure. She gasped inwardly at the emotions she saw raging in those sapphire eyes. The strongest emotion was hate. It seemed to radiate from Korra. The most shocking that Asami saw was shame.

Korra drug her eyes away from Shin and turned them towards Asami. She tried desperately to control her face, she didn't the other woman trying to read her. Korra knew she didn't have poker face, though how she tried. Korra offered a weak smile. "Yeah. I'm good." Korra turned as Bolin and Kai stepped beside her. "We're fine Bolin." She piped before he could even ask.

Accepting her answer Bolin nodded as they all started for the end of the alley where Jinora and Opal waited.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carry out bags in hand the group left Narook's and followed Korra across the street. They all chatted companionably to each other seeming to have forgotten the encounter in the alley. As the neared a large building Asami slowed her pace and waited for Opal to approach her.

"You okay?" Opal asked as she fell into step with Asami.

"Yeah I'm fine. That man, Shin, he said something about missing Korra in the ring."

"Korra participates in those MMA fights. Bolin and I watched her fight maybe a week ago. The girl kicked some major ass. Maybe Shin likes watching her fight?" Opal shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know. Bolin doesn't like him."

"Would you two hurry up?" Bolin called from the doorway of an old building.

Asami looked up at the building in slight disgust. "Is this where Korra lives?" She raised an eyebrow in question and nervously glanced towards Opal. The building really didn't look very structurally sound. The old brick was cracked in various places, and in some parts the red brick had simply crumbled away leaving only the gray concrete underneath. Everything around the building had an equal look of disrepair. As they got closer to the door Asami could hear laughter and music from inside.

"Trust me, it is _way_ better on the inside." Opal threw over her shoulder as she stepped into the building.

Asami took a deep breath and followed suit. As she stepped through the threshold she was welcomed by the invigorating smell of lemons. Warm colors decorated the inside walls of the slender hallway she walked down. Old and flaking posters hung haphazardly. As she neared the end of the hall the laughter got louder. Curiosity peaked she stepped into a large open room where her mouth gaped in surprise.

She took in the room, her eyes darting from one corner to the other and back again. Taking a step forward she entered the small kitchen that was adorned with mismatched appliances. She ran her hand over the clean counter top. From the kitchen she watched as Bolin, Opal, and Korra placed the food from Narook's on the table. Setting takeout containers in the middle.

Asami turned towards the sound of laughter in the middle of the large room. A couple large couches set in front of the TV that currently displayed a basketball game that no one was watching. She watched as a laughing Wing and Wei played against Kai and Jinora at the Foosball table. Various arcade games lined one wall, and there was a pool table adjacent to the Foosball table. Behind the dining table was an area with workout equipment. Weight machines, plyo boxes, and a large sparring mat in the middle of the area. It was like a big kitchen/dining/living/gym/play room all in one. Even with all that is wasn't the best part. The best part was the large trampoline that set opposite of the living area.

"Told ya." Opal said as she stepped around Asami. "Hey, quit gawking and give me a hand." Opal called to Asami as she dug in a drawer. Asami turned and stepped beside Opal taking the assortment of silverware Opal handed her. Asami then headed towards the large dining table as Opal followed with plates.

After the table was set everyone crowded around filled their plates and then set into stuffing their faces. Between bites they joked and shared stories. Asami laughed until her sides hurt, they all did. She couldn't remember the last time she had an opportunity to just sit down and enjoy the company around her at dinner. Typically a dinner consisted of business and the company was stiff and obnoxious. After everyone had finished eating Bolin and Opal put a movie in and claimed one of the couches. Kai and Jinora excused themselves for bed, to which they were bombarded with cat calls and various uncouth phrases. Wing and Wei both ventured to the line of arcade games and started playing.

Korra stood from the table and started gathering the dishes and carrying them to the sink. Asami shrugged out of Korra's jacket, hung it on the back her chair and stared boxing the leftover food up. Korra watched the woman from the corner of her eye, noting that she hadn't really spoken since the incident with Shin. Korra didn't want to push just yet, so she left Asami alone, and went about cleaning the kitchen up.

As Korra was drying the freshly cleaned dishes Asami came over and leaned with her back against the counter island. "I have to admit this place seemed shifty from the outside." She grabbed another towel and stepped over to help Korra dry.

Korra smirked as she dried a plate. "That's why I like it. Most passersby think it's deserted so no one bothers it." She looked up and took the plate from Asami's hands and set it in a pile with others. "From what I was able to find out it used to be a fire station. The owner of the building blocked the garage door areas up and took the poles out." Korra set the last plate on the stack, tossed the towel on the counter and turned her attention to Asami. "There's six bedrooms upstairs, and three bathrooms. Comes in handy when guests crash. Plus Wing and Wei are here ninety percent of the time. When one of us is here we open the doors up for the kids to come use it. Keeps them off the streets."

"Kind of like a community center." Asami offered as she hopped up to sit on the counter.

Korra beamed and nodded her head. "Exactly." Korra took a tentative step forward. "About what happened in the alleyway, I feel like I owe you an explanation."

Confusion crossed Asami's face. "Why do you say that?"

Crossing her arms Korra leaned on her hip against the counter. "Are you familiar with the gangs of Republic City?"

"Sure. Everyone knows they're here. Not that the police will ever admit it."

"Shin runs the Triple Threats. He doesn't agree with this." Korra spreads her arms indicating the building. "With the kids off the streets he has less of a chance getting them to join the Triad. Not to mention that I earned most of my money to fix this place up by beating his guys in the ring. He's not my number one fan." Korra takes a deep breath, releasing some anxiety, before stepping over to lean against the counter next to Asami. "I'm sorry you got drug into that. I'm pretty sure he was waiting on me." Korra reached up and tucked a lock of black curls behind Asami's ear.

"Korra, you didn't know he was going to be there. Besides, who knows what he would have done had the twins and I not been with you." Asami leans forward against her arms on the counter.

"I know. That's run through my mind a few times." Korra shook her head a few times clearing the thoughts. Then with a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye she looked up into Asami's face. "To think, we were having such a lovely evening before it was interrupted."

Asami laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "With the exception of the alleyway, this is the most fun I have had in a long time. I can't remember the last time I laughed until my sides hurt. Lord knows the last time I danced."

"Well according to Opal you didn't know how to dance until tonight." Korra added.

Asami looked flabbergasted. "Is that what she whispered to you?" She cut her eyes away from Korra to the couch where Opal sat with Bolin.

Korra snickered. "Yep. She suggested I'd need to guide you. I'm starting to think it was just a ploy."

"Knowing that sneak it probably was." Asami taped her chin in thought. "If I recall correctly you promised to show me how you get your body to move like that." Her eyes gleamed with mischievous intent.

Korra nodded her head. "You are correct I did. So let me see here, did you want to know how I did this?" She ghosted around the small area. Sliding her feet across the floor as she moved in a few circles stopping in front of Asami. "Or did you want to know how I did this?" Korra locked eyes with Asami as she rolled her body. Starting with her shoulders she arched her body and moved it so it appeared that a wave moved down through her abdomen to her hips and back up again.

"Yeah I still have no idea how you do that." Asami chortled as she shook her head. She laughed even harder when Korra threw her hands up in the air in mock frustration.

"Well I am apparently not the dance teacher I thought I was." Korra stated dejectedly.

"Oh trust me it's not you. It's totally all me. Tonight was the first time I have danced in public without being really buzzed. Normally I only dance in my car, and sometimes while I'm getting ready for work."

"I dance all the time. Honestly, and don't laugh, but I think it makes me better at MMA." Korra said truthfully. In the ring she did seem to always dance around them.

"That makes sense. However, I'm a black belt …" Asami starts but is soon cut off by an excited Korra.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You're a black belt?" Korra looks at Asami in disbelief.

"Since I was sixteen." Asami hummed. "Ask Opal if you don't believe me."

"Opal! Is she really a black belt?" Korra yelled across the room. A blushing Opal poked her head from over the couch cushions her hair a disheveled mess.

Opal cleared her throat before she spoke. "Yes. We took classes together until we were seventeen. Asami was top of our class."

"Quit get frisky with Bolin on my couch!" Korra said sternly before turning her attention back to Asami. "Okay missy let's go." Korra surged forward and grabbed Asami around the waist pulling her off the counter.

Asami shrieked in surprised. "Korra what the hell?" Asami yelled as she was thrown over Korra's shoulder. Asami looked up at Opal who just stared at them before breaking into fits of giggles. Asami then realized the ease with which Korra had manhandled her into this position. Asami placed her hands on Korra's back to steady herself. _Holy shit. She's ripped._ Asami eyes drifted lower and she watched the movement of Korra's hips. _Okay, this could be worse._

Korra made her way to the sparring mat before setting Asami down. Straightening back up once she'd placed the other woman on her feet Korra walked over to the laundry area and started pulling clothes out of the dryer. "Here, put these on." Then she tossed the clothes to Asami as she began to undo the buttons of her vest.

"Korra. What'cha doing?" Bolin asked as he and Opal crossed the room to the mats. He hastily tried to adjust his collar, but he was a little late in hiding the lipstick on his face.

"Oh I'm challenging her to a match." Korra crowed before crossing to a small bathroom nestled under the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Korra you can't just throw people around and challenge them to spar. We've talked about this." Wing said in an authoritative tone. He and Wei had been drawn away from their games and now stood near the mat with Bolin and Opal.

"Why not?" Korra questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom. She had discarded her vest and now stood in only a sports bra and her jeans. Asami couldn't help but stare at the solid form before her. Her eyes traced the well-defined lines of Korra's abdomen. She greedily took in every pound of flesh between the bottom of Korra's bra to the top of her low hung jeans. "Maybe I'll learn something that can help me in the ring. Did you think of that?" Korra stated before turning on her heel and waltzing back into the bathroom.

"Asami? Are you okay with this?" Opal asked cautiously as she approached her.

"Huh?" Asami had no idea Opal was talking to her, her mind was still devouring the sight of those lines.

"You got a little drool on your chin there sweetheart." Opal joked. Asami's cheeks tinged in color as she began kicking her heels off.

"I probably was, I'll admit it, but you can't blame me. You know I have a weakness." Asami spoke in a low voice so the others couldn't hear. "I knew from the dance floor she was in shape, but … fuck me." Asami pulled the shorts Korra had given her up under her dress, much to the disappointment of Wing and Wei.

"Fifty bucks says Korra takes her down in less than a minute." Wei smirked as he pulled money from his pocket.

"Seventy says she lasts more than that but doesn't make two minutes." Wing handed his brother money before turning to Bolin. "Bolin are you getting in on this?"

"I refuse to pick sides between two friends." Bolin shifted his weight from side to side, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Opal stomped back towards Wing and Wei. "Fifty says Asami pins _Korra_ in less than two minutes." She pulled a wad of cash from her pocket, counted it, and realizing it wasn't enough stepped over to Bolin. She shoved her hand deep in his pocket causing Bolin to let out a startled yelp. When she pulled her hand out she counted the added bills, then stomped back towards Wei and smacked it against his chest.

Korra stood in the doorway of the bathroom, having swapped her jeans for shorts, and watched in amusement. "Bathrooms yours Asami." Korra bounced across the mat as Asami sauntered over to the bathroom.

"So Opal, how good is she?" Korra asked innocently as she watched Asami make her way to the bathroom. When the door closed Korra turned her full attention to Opal.

"I really hope the two of you quit eye fucking at some point tonight." Opal bellowed out, hand on hip.

"Oh my God, Opal. I can't believe you just said that." Bolin whined as his face turned several shades of red.

"You guys were thinking it." Opal shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point." Bolin added. Wing and Wei nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. Look, Asami used to compete in those tournaments. She won a couple national titles. Some things happened, that's for her to tell you not me, and she quit competing. She keeps in shape, not your level of in shape, but she has a trainer that visits a few times every week." Opal crossed her arms as they waited for Asami to finish dressing.

"Okay so what are the rules for this?" Asami asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Anything goes, first one to pin the other wins." Korra tossed a pair of thin padded gloves to Asami before strapping her own on. Once finished she stepped into the painted ring of the mat. She had to admit she was enjoying the way Asami looked in her t-shirt.

"Who will be judging?" Asami stepped into the ring across from Korra as she finished sliding a glove on.

"Since Bo is the only one that didn't bet money then I suggest him." Korra gestured over to the side where Bolin stood.

Asami nodded in agreement. "And you're sure _anything_ goes?" Asami challenged.

Korra felt a stir in her abdomen. The way Asami had said anything was so … suggestive. _Oh this should be good._ "Unless of course you're afraid I'll hurt you." Korra said smugly.

"Okay ladies, let's keep this clean. On my mark." Bolin stepped into the middle of the ring. He checked that both women were ready and taking a step back he sliced his hand through the air signaling the start.

Korra bounced on the balls of her feet then began to shuffle to her right. She watched Asami edge her way around the circle, keeping pace. Asami slid her foot forward, taking a testing step towards Korra. As she did Korra also shifted forward, and as Korra was transitioning her weight Asami struck. She lead with a jab aimed at Korra's jaw, Korra quickly ducked the shot and countered with a hook aimed for Asami's exposed side. Asami let the momentum of her jab carry her forward into Korra, Korra's hook grazing her back. Asami stepped into Korra wrapping an arm around her neck in a tight grip, then using her body weight she kicked her legs out. Her arm acting as a pivot point she twisted around Korra's back and wrapped her legs around her waist from behind.

Korra felt Asami's grip on her neck tighten, cutting off her air supply. _How the hell did she do that?_ Korra thought as she struggled to breathe. She saw black spots in her vision and did the only thing she could, she tapped out. In less than twenty seconds Asami had forced Korra to tap out. Asami released her hold on Korra's neck and slipped off her back. As she stepped to walk away from Korra she reached out and gave Korra's backside a good squeeze. Korra jumped at the contact and whirled around catching Asami's wink as she slipped out of reach.

"Pay up boys." Opal laughed greedily as she rubbed her hands together. The boys whined and protested but they handed their money over.

"How did you do that?" Korra asked as she stepped behind Asami. When Asami didn't answer she reached out and grabbed her elbow.

Asami smirked at the contact and spun around. Twisting out of Korra's grip she dropped down and swept her right leg in a wide ark taking Korra's legs out from under her. Korra landed with a thud on her back and Asami wasted no time before she rolled towards Korra and threw a leg over her hips straddling her. Korra raised her arms to try and push Asami away but Asami quickly placed her forearms against Korra's arms pinning them by her head.

This move brought Asami's face inches from Korra's, and since her hair still hung loose it cascaded around them, shielding their faces from the eyes of the others. Korra bucked her hips to try and unseat Asami, but Asami just squeezed tighter and rolled her body with the motion. Korra finally looked up into those lidded emerald eyes, and her mind stopped at the look she saw play briefly across Asami's face. Desire, and just as quickly as Korra saw it, it was gone. Then Asami lowered her head to let her hot breath whisper against Korra's ear. "I knew before the night was over I'd have you between my legs."

As Korra's mind rushed to process Asami's words her body stiffened. Then Korra felt Asami's hot wet mouth close around her ear lobe giving it a gentle tug, and she shivered when Asami's teeth grazed just ever so slightly as she released her hold on the sensitive area of flesh. Korra closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to hold the moan in and as Asami released her ear lobe and she sucked in a lungful of air through gritted teeth. And when she opened her eyes again she stared up at the ceiling.

"God Asami. What the hell did you do to her?" Opal asked in a concerned voice as her eyes darted back and forth between the two women.

Asami stood at the edge of the mat her eyes opened wide, the very picture of innocence as she shrugged her shoulders. "All I did was pin her. Twice." Asami fought to keep the smirk off her lips.

Korra slowly got to her feet. Asami looked over to her, not expecting to see the smile that painted Korra's face. "You fight dirty Sato." Korra kept her eyes on Asami's as she started to circle the ring. "I like it." Korra let out in a breathy whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a little shorter, but I felt it needed to be posted as soon as it was finished.**

Chapter 8

"Hey you two. Are you going to stay at this much longer?" Bolin asked as he wrapped his arms around Opal's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Some of us would like to go to bed."

"That's fine Bo. Pick any of the rooms you want, towels are in the closets of the bathrooms' upstairs." Korra whished the others a goodnight and then turned towards the dryer again. The others waved to her and Asami as made their way to bed.

Asami walked over to Korra, pulling the gloves from her hands she tossed them down on the mat. She watched as Korra dug around in the dryer pulling another set of clothes out.

"If you want you can shower and sleep in these." Korra said as she turned and pushed the clothes into Asami's arms. Then she jerked the gloves off her hands as she stepped around Asami. Korra's blood still hummed. Conflicted thoughts raced through her mind, she was starting to realize that she liked Asami. She didn't want this to be just a one-night thing. _Spirits, I want to kiss her again._

"Korra…" Was all Asami got out. It was all she had time to say. In that moment when Korra heard her name on Asami's lips, she threw caution to the wind. Asami stared wide eyed as Korra spun around and crossed the span between them in seconds. As Korra's strong hands reached for her hips Asami let the clothes fall from her arms and tangled her hands in Korra's short cut hair. Korra's mouth met Asami's in a feverish rush. Asami reveled in the feel of the heat of the body pressed against hers.

Korra continued to push Asami backwards until they came up against the dryer. As Asami's lips parted to entice Korra's tongue Korra slid her hands down to the back of Asami's thighs. Grasping the tender flesh firmly she coaxed Asami's legs to wrap around her waist. Asami gladly used her legs to pull Korra closer, and as Korra set her down on top of the dryer Asami didn't loosen her grip. Instead Asami scooted closer to the edge of the dryer and pulled Korra forward more until Korra's stomach pressed against Asami's core.

Korra teased her tongue across Asami's lips, feeling Asami's nails scratch across the back of her neck. Korra slid her hands from Asami's knee, around the outside of her thighs, till they came to rest at her hips. She placed a kiss against Asami's jaw and nipped with her teeth to press a kiss against Asami's pulse point. Korra reached up and pulled the neck of the t-shirt aside and pressed another kiss against Asami's collar bone. Asami sighed in pleasure and at the release of her breath something changed in Korra.

Korra felt her heart stutter and she slowed her paced. Where before lust had taken over she gave in to desire. Where the want for her own pleasure had been was now filled with the need to give pleasure. She pressed gentle kisses against Asami's exposed skin, and skimmed her hands up and down Asami's back. Asami's own passion grew with the change in Korra. She wanted to touch and taste and explore every fiber of that mocha body, but she also wanted that caramel mouth to touch and taste and explore every fiber of her body. So when Asami decided Korra needed more skin to press her soft kisses against she reached down. Then taking hold of the hem of the t-shirt she wore Asami leaned back, just far enough out of Korra's embrace to slip the shirt up and over her head, before she let it fall to the floor.

Korra watched in amazement as the t-shirt reveled the hidden lines of Asami's taught body. She let her eyes roam up over the lines of Asami's stomach, to the red strapless bra. Korra's eyes couldn't seem to get any higher, all she could do was stare at the milky, soft flesh that spilled out of the top. Asami smirked smugly at the look on Korra's face. She reached out and placed her index finger under Korra's chin. Gently she raised Korra's head until those intense sapphire eyes met her own emeralds. "My eyes are up here."

Korra felt her cheeks tinge in embarrassment, but she quickly shook it off. A grin formed on her face as she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss in the middle of Asami's chest, between her breasts. Korra pressed kisses against Asami's chest, trailing her lips up, back to recapture Asami's mouth with her own. Korra slid her hands up Asami's sides, letting her thumbs trial up the edges of Asami's abdomen. When they reached the fabric of Asami's bra she stopped. Her body screamed for her to move her hands up, to fill her palm and let her fingers press into Asami's breast. This part of her struggled with another. The other part kept telling her no. _Too much, too soon and she'll leave … just like the others. She'll take what she wants and that'll be it. You'll be a two a.m. booty call._

Korra let out a groan of frustration against Asami's mouth. Taking a deep breath she stepped back, licked her lips. "Wait, stop." Her voice sounded a little husky as she drew another deep breath. Reaching up Korra cupped the back of Asami's neck and pulled her head forward. But when Asami expected her to press a kiss against her lips, it didn't come, instead Korra rested her forehead against Asami's. Korra took deep calming breaths, trying to slow her heart, bringing it back to normal.

"Korra, did I do something wrong?" Asami whispered, her brow drawn together in confusion.

Korra chuckled and shook her head. A smile on her face she pulled away from Asami and met her gaze. "No, spirits no, you didn't do anything wrong. It's me, I need a minute." Korra stepped away from Asami, used her hands to disengage Asami's long leg from around her waist. "Come find me after you shower. I need to sort through something." Korra turned and jogged for the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asami yelled as she hopped off the dryer. She stepped a little into the room and craned her neck to watch Korra climb the stairs.

"I'm going to take a cold shower." Korra said as she walked through a doorway into the sleeping the quarters.

Asami let out an exasperated _humph_ and stooped to gather the clothes she had dropped. "I guess that makes two of us." She said to the empty room as she closed the door to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Korra sat on the edge of the bed towel drying her short hair. She was deep in thought and didn't notice Asami enter until she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Asami apologized for startling Korra. "I knocked but you didn't answer." Asami stood in front of her. She watched Korra curiously as the other woman took a deep breath. Asami gave Korra a few minutes while the woman gathered her thoughts.

"Look I need to apologize." Korra stated, she kept her eyes on the floor as she tossed her towel in the corner.

Asami raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "For what?" She inquired, then crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall.

"I shouldn't have led you on, I can't do this." Korra glanced up to see the confused expression on Asami's face. "It's not that I'm not attracted to you, cause trust me I am, I just can't do the whole one night stand thing."

 _Wait, did I just hear her right?_ Now Asami really was confused and shocked. _Does she think that's all I wanted, just sex?_

Seeing the look on Asami's face caused Korra to rush forward with her words. "I've rushed into stuff before, and it always seems that when the other person gets what they want, they leave. That's why I moved here, in hopes of a fresh start." Korra glanced away from Asami, and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I didn't mean to imply that you were only looking for a one night stand. I mean I just sort of assumed that was it, especially after I found out who you are." Korra risked a glance at Asami's face, she couldn't read the expression. She rose and started to pace the floor nervously. "Fuck, why is this so hard? I mean you know cause girls like you don't really date girls like me. And I'm really nervous about this cause you're really pretty and distracting and I'm totally rambling now." Korra spoke to the floor as she paced in front of her bed. She stopped when she felt Asami's hand reach out and grasp her shoulder.

"Korra. Are you done rambling now so I can talk?" Asami's eyes sparkled with amusement. Korra at a loss for words could only nod. "I've done the whole one night stand thing before, and immediately regretted it. I'm not that kind of person." Asami placed her other hand on Korra's other shoulder and steered her back to the bed. They both sat down together. "I'll be honest, for you to think that's all I wanted is slightly insulting. If I'm not mistaken didn't you say something about not letting the press cloud your judgment about me?" Asami smirked and suppressed a chuckle when she saw Korra's face color in embarrassment.

"I did say that, I just …" Korra stammered out.

"You just assumed. That I was what, slumming it? Did you think that because you're a bartender or a hip-hop dancer that I wouldn't maybe be interested in you?" Asami watched as Korra nodded her head before she continued. "I really don't care about someone's 'status.'" She added air quotes around the word to help get her point across. "What I care about is someone's character. Which apparently is a shock to some of the people I'm surrounded by. That's one of the things I like about hanging out with Opal, and her friends. For the most part they never care who I am, and they're always nice to everyone."

Korra watched her and felt the anxiety leave her chest. "I'm sorry I made such a rash judgment about you. I really figured I didn't stand a shot at getting you to agree to a date."

"Well perhaps you should have thought differently." Asami chuckled and reached out taking Korra's hand in her own. "How about we try this again?" Korra nodded eagerly and Asami offered a grateful smile.

Korra stood and extended her hand out. "Hi, I'm Korra. It's a pleasure to meet you." She grinned as Asami took her hand and gave it a few pumps.

"Pleased as well. I'm Asami." They laughed and Korra sat back down. "So Korra tell me about yourself, I'm dying to know more about you." Asami scooted back on the bed resting her body against the headboard.

Korra stood up and walked to the head of the bed opposite Asami. She flipped the covers back and sat down cross legged before pulling the covers back up over her lap. "Well I moved here from Alaska not too long ago." Korra began as she told Asami about herself. Together the two of them talked for a few hours. They told each other about their first encounter with Bolin. Korra shared her experiences of fighting in the ring.

As they talked Asami slipped under the covers to stay warm, and they continued to laugh and get to know one another. When they had talked way up into the early hours of morning they both laid their heads against the pillows. Neither of them wanting to excuse themselves form the other's company. So that's how they spent the night. Facing each other they both slowly relaxed until neither could hold their eyes open or carry on the conversation. Finally they drifted off to sleep, and at some point Asami reached out for the warmth that was beside her. Unknowingly she scooted towards and curled herself around it, melting into the heat she found.

Korra welcomed the touch, wrapping her arm around Asami's waist, pulling her close. Korra's face buried in Asami's hair as Asami snuggled into Korra's side, her head tucked under Korra's chin. This was how Opal found them when she ventured out in the morning. At the sight of them she smiled and gently closed the door as she eased her way downstairs and to the kitchen where Bolin waited for her.

"They look so cute." Opal squealed as she hugged Bolin. "Let's go, I'll swing some clothes by for her in a little while." Opal and Bolin left, walking hand in hand to the club to get their car.

Sometime later Korra woke. Slowly she became aware of the body curled beside her. The warm arm thrown across her waist, and the legs tangled with her own. She continued to lay there, not moving. She was content to just breathe in the scent of Lemon's from her shampoo, which clung to Asami's hair. She laid there until she felt Asami stir, as the black haired beauty began to wake.

Korra felt the arm around her waist shift, and felt a hand press against her stomach. Through her thin t-shirt she could feel the heat of it radiate into her. She felt Asami lean into her, nuzzling her neck.

"You're so warm." Asami mumbled roughly, grogginess clinging to her voice.

"Good morning." Korra said with a smile.

"This is nice. I don't remember the last time I just snuggled with someone." Asami lilted. Then something dawned on her and she jerked back an inch to raise her head. "Unless of course this makes you uncomfortable." Panic edged in her voice.

Korra chuckled as she ran her hand through Asami's hair. "No, it's fine. I'm enjoying it."

Asami grinned. "Then you won't mind if I snuggle back in?" To which she proceeded to wiggle around and get comfortable again. Korra chuckled and released a content sigh when Asami settled back down in her arms. When she had settled Korra took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Asami's hair again.

They laid there long enough that Asami fell back to sleep. When Korra noticed the pale beauty's breathing had slowed she carefully slipped out from under the covers and downstairs. Korra busied herself around the kitchen preparing something for breakfast. She was cracking a couple eggs into a pan when she heard the front door open and close. Turning she saw a beaming Opal striding down the hall.

"Hey Ope. What's that?" Korra pointed to the bag in Opal's arms.

"I brought clothes and stuff over for Asami. So, fixing breakfast, wait, or is it lunch?" Opal snickered as she glanced down at her watch.

"Um, brunch?" Korra suggested with a shrug. "Quit waggling your eyebrows like that. Nothing happened."

Opal snickered and set the bag down on the counter. "Oh, yeah sure. That's totally why you two were all cuddled up this morning."

Korra turned from the stove top and stared at Opal with a serious look. "Opal, I'm serious. We fell asleep talking, that's all. Slept together, like actual sleep, and we were both fully clothed." Korra turned back to the stove and flipped the eggs.

"Seriously?" Opal asked in disbelief, and she watched as Korra nodded her head without turning away from the stove. "I just assumed." Korra snorted as she turned around.

"I made a few assumptions last night as well." Korra reached up and took two plates from the cabinet.

"As much as I would love for you to elaborate on that I really have to go." Opal stood and started towards the hallway. "Tell Sami to text me when she gets up. I'll call _you_ later." Then she turned and headed for the door.

"Sure thing!" Korra called out just before she heard the door close.

Korra finished fixing "brunch" for herself and Asami. Getting a tray down she placed the plates of eggs and toast on it. Then she set a couple mugs of coffee and a glass of milk on the tray. Carefully she hefted the tray up and carried it upstairs to her room. Toeing the door the rest of the way open she saw Asami stretching as she woke.

Asami reached her arms way up over her head and arched her back slightly as she stretched her muscles. As she settled back against the pillows she became aware of Korra standing at the foot of the bed. She looked up and saw the tanned woman wearing a lopsided grin. Her heart stutter a little at that grin, then she took in the tray of food she carried, and her swelled a little at the sweet gesture.

"Breakfast in bed?" Asami said as she sat up against the headboard.

"Technically I thinks it's brunch since it's almost noon." Korra sat the tray on the dresser and handed Asami a plate. "I didn't know how you took your coffee, so I brought some sugar and milk up." Korra picked a mug up.

"Ooh gimme, black is fine." Asami reached anxiously for the coffee. When Korra handed her the mug she wrapped both hands around it. Ignoring the plate of food on her lap she stuck her nose over the black liquid and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm." She hummed as her eyes closed in blissfulness.

"Had I known coffee had such an effect on you I would have made a pot last night." Korra teased as she sat down on the edge of the bed a plate of food in her hands.

Asami's cheeks colored just a little. "I like my caffeine. Anyone else up?" Asami set the mug aside and started eating.

Korra nodded before she shallowed her food. "They've all left." She raised another fork full of eggs to her mouth and then stopped as she remembered what Opal had said. "Oh and I'm supposed to tell you to text Opal. She brought you a bag of clothes." Korra went back to her food.

"I can do that later. Do you have any plans today?" Asami questioned as she raised the coffee mug to her lips and took a testing sip. Finding it was cool enough to drink without burning her mouth she took a large mouthful. The rich liquid rushed past her lips and danced across her tongue as she swallowed. She closed her eyes and grinned at the wonderful taste. "Mmm, that's good." Asami took another drink before setting the mug aside.

"Thanks. I buy the beans at the Farmer's Market and grind them myself, and to answer your question, no, I don't have any plans today." Korra finished her plate of food and eyed Asami's.

"Would you, maybe, want to do something, with me?" Asami asked hesitantly.

Korra offered a smug grin as she set her empty plat on the floor. "Oh, I could probably be persuaded." Korra placed a hand on the bed next to Asami. She slowly started to lean over the porcelain skinned woman.

Asami smiled and set her plate next to her coffee mug on the night stand. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity she breathed out. "And how might I persuade you?" Asami leaned forward bringing her face and most importantly her lips closer to Korra.

"I'm sure I can think of something simple." Korra stated confidently. She titled her chin up, teasing her lips softly against the soft pillows of Asami's. She started to lean back, to stop the actual kiss before it even started, but Asami had other ideas.

Asami's hand darted out and fisted into Korra's shirt. She watched the surprised look that lit upon the darker woman's face. Asami's eyes twinkled as she pulled Korra forward, letting their lips meet in a proper fashion. Asami tilted her head slightly to the side to get a better angle on the caramel lips, releasing her hold on Korra's shirt. She ran her hand up Korra's neck and then to face where she rested it against the woman's cheek. As the exchange started to grow more heated Asami pulled back, much to her own dismay.

Korra grinned with half lidded eyes, then as her smile widened she jumped to feet. "Yep, you persuaded me!" Her voice rang out enthusiastically.

Asami giggled. "Well that was easy." She threw the covers back and stood from the bed.

Korra spun towards her, pretend malice in her voice. "Hey, watch it lady. I don't think I like what you're insinuating." She wagged her finger in Asami's direction. "I'm not that kind of lady." Korra wagged her eyebrows causing Asami to giggle again.

"Of course not, I never thought otherwise." Asami smirked as she wrapped her arms around Korra's neck. "Why don't you show me around this part of town? I've never been here, and I'd like to see the kids you help." Asami really was curious about the kids. Her company often made donations to foundations or charities to help underprivileged youth. She loved that she was in a position to help people.

Korra nodded in agreement and gave Asami a quick kiss on the cheek. Korra gathered their breakfast dishes and together the two women made their way downstairs to dress for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Korra sat on the couch in the living room waiting patiently for Asami to finishing getting ready. Korra hadn't taken long to dress. She wore a form fitting light blue shirt, dark jeans with matching rips at the knees, and a pair of black and white converse. She was flipping through the channels of the TV when she heard the sound of shoes coming down the stairs. Turning the TV off she rose and turned to watch Asami descend the stairs.

Asami's long black curls were pulled back in a messy bun, a few shorter tendrils hanging down in her face that she soon tucked back behind her ear. Small gold hoop earrings adorned her ears, and her lips were turned upward in a ruby red smile. She wore a short sleeved t-shirt with a FOX racing emblem on the front, and stone washed skinny jeans. At the end of her lovely long legs were a delicate pair of black heeled boots that matched perfectly to the black leather jacket she carried in her arm.

Korra's smile beamed up at her as she stepped onto the ground level. "You ready?" Korra asked as she stepped near Asami.

Asami nodded as they headed towards the door. "So what should I expect?"

Korra thought for a few seconds, and as they stepped out onto the sidewalk they were greeted by the sounds of laughing children that ran by. "A lot of that for sure. It's not too bad. My friend Skoochy says it was worse before the dance studio opened up on the corner. It gave the kids something do during the week." Korra started down the sidewalk with Asami walking beside her. "Some of them were content with that, others still found themselves mixed up with Shin and the Triple Threats."

"And now?" Asami glanced over at Korra who was watching her feet move across the sidewalk.

"That's why Shin doesn't like me. Since opening up my home it's become The Sanctuary, at least that's what Skoochy has said." Korra looked up and watched some of the neighborhood kids run in front of them.

"So Shin's mad at you because you're the reason he doesn't have any new lackeys?" Asami watched Korra nod. "Sounds to me like you're doing something right then." She playfully nudged Korra with her shoulder.

"I've never doubted that I wasn't. I just didn't expect for it to be such a big deal." Korra shrugged her shoulders as they passed a small alley between a set of buildings.

Asami opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when a group of kids came running out of the alley. "Korra! Come dance with us." A little girl yelled as she grabbed Korra's hand. Some of the others were tugging on her as well. One child was even pushing her from behind. Asami giggled at the sight, oh and the look on Korra's face was priceless.

"Hey, hey! Stop, can't you munchkins see I'm on a date here." Korra tried to wave them away. As soon as Korra realized what she had said her cheeks colored, and at the sound of date the kids all stopped. They looked carefully at Korra, and then turned towards Asami, who offered a small wave while trying not to laugh.

The children all looked at one another, almost like having a silent conversation. Simultaneously they all grinned and part of them went back to pushing and shoving Korra into the alley, while the others did the same to Asami. Finally giving in to the insistent pleas the two women made their way into the alley where another group of kids and a few teenagers, all of various ages, were circled up around a flattened cardboard box.

A boom box set in the corner where music pumped out from the small speaker. The kids in the circle shuffled around and made room for the two women. Asami watched as a lanky teenage boy danced in the middle of the crowd. On top of his head sat a black stocking hat, and small green gauges decorated both ear lobes. His yellow t-shirt had red tribal markings on it, and he had one leg of his grey sweatpants rolled up to mid-calf on his left leg. His feet moved fast, causing his white sneakers to blur as he twisted his body about the cardboard.

The crowd clapped and cheered as he whirled and flipped around. Korra grinned as she watched the teenager. Suddenly the teenager stopped and gave a dramatic bow to the crowd. He moved to walk to the side when he spied Korra in the crowd. His light blue eyes lit up as he spoke. "Did come to learn a few moves?"

"Ha! If I recall correctly I taught you everything you know." There was a chorus of 'ooohs' and even 'oh snap' from the crowd at Korra's reply. Korra stepped forward and looked down at the teenage boy, even though the height difference wasn't much. "Besides does your father know your dancing in alleys? I don't think Tenzin would approve Meelo." The boy's smile widened as he shoved at Korra's shoulder.

"You know the old man would shit a brick." He threw his arm over Korra's shoulders as they walked towards Asami. Meelo looked up and spied the dark haired beauty. Leaning close to Korra's ear he whispered dramatically, "I believe I see my future wife." Korra looked up and smirked. "Be cool Korra. Don't blow this for me." Meelo patted her shoulder and then swept forward.

In one quick motion he jerked the stocking cap from his head with one hand, and with the other he snatched up one of Asami's. Bending and sweeping the hat forward he pressed his lips to the back of Asami's hand and gave a flourish of a bow. "Fair goddess, mine eyes have never seen beauty as pure as yours." Those close by groaned and sniggered at Meelo. Asami cut her eyes to Korra, who stood slightly behind him with a smirk on her face.

"Why good sir, your words warm my heart." Asami quipped back and gave a small curtsey.

Meelo stood up and stepped near Asami placing a hand on the small of her back. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Meelo Nomad." Korra rolled her eyes and stepped between Meelo and Asami.

"Nice try junior." Korra said as she wrapped her arm around Asmai's waist.

"What the hell Korra?" Meelo started in anger. "Cockblock much?" Then Meelo took in how the two women leaned against each other. "Are you fucking serious? Every damn time!" He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "You could have said something before I made an ass of myself."

Korra nodded, "I could have, but I prefer to watch you crash and burn."

"I thought it was charming. I'm Asami by the way." Asami smiled at Meelo.

"So how long have you two …" Meelo let his question fall as he gestured back and forth between the two of them.

"We've only met recently." Korra smiled.

"So I have a shot to woo her away?" Meelo grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Meelo, but I think you're a tad too young for me." Asami interjected.

"That's always the excuse." Meelo huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well Meelo it was nice seeing you, but we should be going." Korra said eager to return to showing Asami around.

"Oh I don't think so, you know the rules Korra. You can't leave until you dance." Meelo exclaimed.

"That's the stupidest thing ever and I refuse to participate." Korra shot over her shoulder.

Suddenly Korra felt a pair of hands grab her by the shoulders and jerk her backwards. She stumbled and whirled, then was shoved from behind into the center of the circle. "Rules are rules." Asami said as she stepped near the edge of the circle.

"Fine!" Korra huffed out as a new song started on the radio and she began to dance.

:::::::::::::::::

Almost an hour later a laughing Asami, Korra, and Meelo stepped out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk. Korra was breathing heavily and a sheen of sweat coated her body.

"You outta shape there Korra?" Meelo laughed as he slapped the tanned woman on her back.

"Hell no, just outta breath. I can't believe you made me dance for you too." Korra shot a look at Asami who was clutching her sides in laughter.

"You know I can't dance." Asami tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as the trio continued down the sidewalk.

Korra's eye brows shot up. "As I recall you did just a fine job dancing last night."

Meelo groaned. "I really don't want to hear about you two 'dancing' or whatever you old people call it these days." He rolled his eyes.

Asami looked shocked. "Hey now! We met at the dance club last night. We really did just dance." Korra nodded in confirmation.

"You could take lessons at the studio. Korra teaches a hip-hop class on Wednesday nights. Or you could attend my class on Friday nights." Meelo offered as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Meelo, stop! Seriously, it's weird." Korra said in a stern voice before she started laughing.

"You do realize I'm way too old for you right?" Asami added.

"Age is just a number baby. Don't let it stand in the way of love!" Meelo clutched at his chest and pleaded. "I know, I'm just trying to practice my lines." He smiled and shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets.

"How does your dad feel about you wanting to join the Ferrets?" Korra had asked him before, many times, and the answer was always the same.

"You know dad. He doesn't approve of anything other than ballet. He still gets pissed that Jinora went to medical school instead of Juliard. Plus, he's mad at me because I'm a 'delinquent B-boy!' Ikki and Rohan are his finally hopes." Meelo finished and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Wait, Jinora is your sister?" Asami asked, when Meelo nodded she voiced another question. "And you're trained in ballet?"

Meelo noded, took a few running steps forward and then leaped into the air spinning. Landing he made a flourish of a bow, and then raised himself up as high as he could on his pointed toes. "Trained since I could walk."

Asami and Korra clapped. "Meelo's family owns the dance studio, the one I told you about earlier. It's just around the corner." Korra pointed up ahead.

"Oh yeah, dad's been wanting to talk to you anyway." Meelo fell back into step as they all walked on.

::::::::

Several hours later Korra and Asami finally left the dance studio and headed back towards Korra's house. After introductions had been made Tenzin had insisted on taking Asami for a tour. When they finished they had retired to the living quarters above the studio to talk. Tenzin asked Korra's opinion about added on to the building to make more room for dance classes. Together they all discussed ways Asami's company could help the community. They were in high spirits as they left since Asami had promised to meet with her board of directors about helping the community in the morning.

As they walked Asami looped her arm through Korra's. Korra slowed their pace a little. "I think this is the first time I've spent almost an entire day with someone I just meant." Korra said shyly.

Asami giggled as she pulled Korra to a stop. "Same here, and I've really enjoyed it." She smiled as she watched the lop-sided grin appear on Korra's face. "Give me your phone." Asami held her hand out palm up waiting for Korra to hand the mobile device over. Asami unlocked Korra's phone and quickly added her contact information then handed it back to Korra.

"Wow! I didn't even have to ask for your digits." Korra chuckled as she pocketed her phone.

Asami's eyes glinted as the lamp lights begin to flicker on. She reached up and grabbed Korra's shirt in a fist, pulling her forward. "I expect you to use too Ms. Southern." Asami brushed her lips against Korra's.

Korra grinned at the meaning. "Oh I plan too don't worry." Korra leaned forward and pressed her lips against Asami's, giving her a quick kiss before pulling back. "Come on, we should get back. I don't want you caught on these streets after dark." Korra slid her hand down Asami's arm and tugged her forward gently.

Asami followed and slipped her fingers in between Korra's before asking, "Why?"

"I don't want us to draw unwanted attention. Two females walking alone during the day is one thing, at night it's another. Look what happened last night and we had Wing and Wei with us." Korra swept her eyes across the road in front of them.

Luckily they made it back to Korra's unscathed and Asami soon called her driver to pick her up. It wasn't long before the sleek, black, escalade pulled up out front and honked. Korra walked Asami outside where the driver waited, holding the back door open.

"So I can text or call you later right?" Korra was nervous as she asked. Even though Asami had said as much before she still wanted to make sure.

Asami grinned and nodded eagerly. "You better."

Korra's face split into a huge smile. "Don't worry I will." Korra rubbed at the back of neck nervously, "I guess this is good-bye for tonight then." Korra couldn't help but let her eyes fall to the ruby red lips in front of her. She watched as the corner turned up in a smirk.

Asami leaned forward and pecked Korra on the lips. "Goodnight Korra." Asami turned and started to climb into the backseat, then stopped when she felt fingers wrap around her wrist. Turning she was pulled against Korra's warm body. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, holding the onyx haired beauty against her.

Korra tilted her chin up and raised her mouth to capture those ruby lips again. This time she pulled them into a deeper kiss, not just a simple peck on the lips, but a full blown _goodnight_ kiss. Korra flicked her tongue against Asami's bottom lip, then feeling the other woman shudder at the touch, she did it again only this time there was no barrier to stop her. Asami let out a soft groan when Korra's tongue met hers, and she slid her hands up Korra's arms and settled them around the back of her neck. Asami tilted her head to the side to get a better angle on Korra's caramel lips when the tanned woman took a small step back breaking the contact.

Korra smirked at the dumfounded look on Asami's face as she took another step back. "One of us had to stop, and I think we were making the driver uncomfortable." Sure enough the man stood there wide eyed and red faced looking anywhere except at the two women. "Goodnight Asami, I'll text you later." Korra smiled as Asami nodded and climbed into the backseat. She stood and watched as the vehicle pulled away and headed down the road. She grinned to the night sky as she walked back into her house.


End file.
